Colin Salmon
Colin Salmon played Aglain, a druid, in The Nightmare Begins of BBC drama series, Merlin. His character is killed near the end of the episode. Colin Salmon is a well known actor who most notably played Charles Robinson in three of the James Bond films. Colin Salmon has also appeared in the popular TV show Doctor Who as Doctor Moon (Silence in the Library, Forest of the Dead) as well as The No1 Ladies Detective Agency. He is one of the contestants in Strictly Come Dancing 2012. He is well known for his height (6'4), his striking good looks and his strong voice. Trivia *In 1993, he was ranked in People Magazine's 50 Most Beautiful People in the World. *Was considered for the role of James Bond in Casino Royale (2006) *He has a sister, Trudie *His role in AVP : Alien vs. Predator (2004) was written specifically for him. Gallery Dr._moon.jpg|Colin in Doctor Who salmon1.jpg salmon2.jpg salmon3.jpg salmon4.jpg salmon5.jpg salmon6.jpg salmon7.jpg Salmon8.jpg salmon9.jpg salmon10.jpg Colin Salmon HQ (20).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (19).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (18).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (17).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (16).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (15).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (14).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (13).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (12).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (11).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (10).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (9).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (8).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (7).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (6).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (5).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (4).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (3).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (2).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (1).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (40).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (39).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (38).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (37).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (36).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (35).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (34).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (33).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (32).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (31).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (30).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (29).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (28).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (27).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (26).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (25).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (24).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (23).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (22).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (21).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (60).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (59).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (58).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (57).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (56).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (55).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (54).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (53).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (52).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (51).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (50).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (49).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (48).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (47).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (46).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (45).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (44).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (43).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (42).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (41).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (80).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (79).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (78).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (77).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (76).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (75).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (74).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (73).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (72).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (71).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (70).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (69).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (68).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (67).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (66).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (65).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (64).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (63).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (62).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (61).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (100).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (99).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (98).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (97).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (96).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (95).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (94).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (93).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (92).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (91).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (90).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (89).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (88).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (87).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (86).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (85).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (84).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (83).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (82).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (81).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (116).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (115).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (114).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (113).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (112).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (111).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (110).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (109).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (108).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (107).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (106).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (105).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (104).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (103).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (102).jpg Colin Salmon HQ (101).jpg Category:Guest Stars Category:One episode appearance Salmon, Colin Category:Real World Category:Actors Category:Male Actors